Marcus
} Marcus } Biographical Information Birthdate 6th January, 1983 Perpetual Age 28 Created By Concealed Status Deceased Occupation Restaurant Owner Species Werewolf Gender Male Height 5'7" (158cm) Hair Color Black Eye Color Brown Skin Color Olive } Family Information Companions Dominic Destiny } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Werewolf Abilities Special Abilities Alpha Voice Telepathy } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 2 Last Seen Season 11 Played By Alex Maraz "Our species is typically rare in the supernatural society; we live by a code of honor and we protect one another until the existence of our lives has been eradicated at the expansions of horrendous measurements." ~Marcus~ Marcus was a werewolf who owned a newly developed restaurant in the Bronx and encounters what his nextdoor neighbors Dominic and Destiny are and tries to become their companion in order to help them during horrendous and illuminated nights. In the beginning of their relationship, Dominic and Destiny did not trust Marcus well enough to let them in on what they are and how they currently keep themselves safe as well as a danger to everyone else. As Season 2 progresses, they begin to connect to Marcus due to what he is and he becomes a mentor to the both of them. Early History Not much is known about Marcus but during the conversation between Destiny and Marcus, he explains he originated from a small town is Washington. He stated he was the only child and that he triggered the curse after someone he loved died by the cause of an accident that Marcus caused. He also states that he had no one to teach how to remain distant from the innocent while in wolf form which he learned on his own. Current Life Marcus owned a seafood restaurant on the east side of the Bronx. He also was a gym trainer which he begins to train Destiny and Dominic on how to survive, adapt and not to harm anyone when a full moon is upon the city of New York. Season 2 While ignoring Ariana but is constantly thinking about her, Dominic and Destiny begin to head to work until they meet their new nextdoor neighbor Marcus, who sensed what they were and vice versa. Destiny asks what is his plan now that he knows that they're werewolves. Marcus replies to Dominic and Destiny and states to them that he's found due to their telepathy communication that werewolves have within' but takes years to master. Marcus implies that he could teach them how to survive, adapt to their environment, and how to not murder innocent humans. As Dominic agrees with the oppurtunity, Destiny also agree's but thinks about what does he want in return. With a full moon approaching, Marcus mentors Dominic how he can better manipulate himself and create himself a trail which he will continue to travel along, instead of wandering aroung the city slaughtering innocent blood. To insist Dominic while in wolf form, he manuevers blood spreads along the trees which will gain his intrest on the night of his full moon. As Marcus begins to open up the restaurant, Destiny approaches him and asks for his honesty and trust which they need if they're going to protect one another, exemplifying that they live under a code of honor and loyalty. Marcus accepts her request and notifies her of unfortunate news that is threatning to both species (werewolves & vampires). Marcus explains that while he was planning to leave his recent town and move to the Bronx neighborhood, he overheard two werewolves (while the third was unknown) discussing about a curse that can free werewolves from being slaves upon the moon and give them will to shift whenever is necessary and have vampires walking throughout the day and feed on whomever they want. Hearing such disturbing news, Destiny informs Marcus that he should also notify The Old Ones, Eric to be exact. Hurrying to give him the information, as Marcus entered the residence of The Old Ones, he successfully meets with Eric. Marcus informs Eric about the possibility of "The Sun & The Moon Curse" may be in affect and that unknown individuals may be after it. Marcus shows Dominic how to control his attacking instincts, which is based on sensing who to attack (humans or other animals) while in his wolf form. While delivering boxes into the storage room, Marcus uncovers that Paige & Marcus are apparently eating at his diner. From 40 kilometers away, Marcus begins to ease-drop and listen to what they are planning, which nothing was stated much. As they begin to leave, Slater looks directly at Marcus and gives him a nod, implying that he knew Marcus noticed them both and was listening to their conversation. Dominic was busy helping Marcus with trying to find the location of Slater & Paige, but couldn't get their scent due to Jamia helping them be unlocationable. While telling her what to expect during her immortal life, Michael is stopped by Kate and begins to ask him the most important yet, which she stated how did it feel to live and remain on earth forever without letting go of the past. As the full moon approaches two days from now, Marcus encourages both Dominic & Destiny if they try to focus during their wolf transition, they will be able to master the concept of not harming anyone during the outbreak of the night. Destiny ask Marcus if they have discovered the location of Paige and Slater, which he denies and suggests that they continue looking and be aware that they'll probably looking for their victims of whom is going to be sacrificed, so he tells Dominic and Destiny to keep their eyes open and trust their animal instincts. Worried and irritated of where he might be, Destiny contacts Marcus and asks did Dominic ever return last night, in which Marcus replies he hasn't seen him since he explained to him & Destiny to be aware of what occuring around the environent. Marcus and Destiny prepare to transition during the full moon which is laid upon them hours from now. As they roam through the woods of Central Park, Destiny begins to have full conscious and control during her wolf form and begins to hear the screams of Dominic from a distance. Marcus follows her trail and uses his telepathy to inform Destiny that they should stay under the radar so Slater or Paige wouldn't risk seeing them during the process. As Jamia completes the binding of the moonstone to the moon, she quickly conjures a spell to release Dominic from his pain and he transfigures into his wolf form and tries to escape the prescense of the battle until Slater stops his actions and nearly kills Dominic until Marcus arrives and quickly runs into Dominic's place. Slater incapitates Marcus's heart which he quickly dies. As Dominic escapes the prescense of the battle, he is reunited with his sister Destiny as they retreat together. Finally, as the war concludes, Vincent retreats the body of Marcus and prepares to bury him within' the cementary grounds. Vincent arrives over Dominic & Destiny residence to inform them that Marcus sacrificed himself to save Dominic, which he wasn't aware of since he was still in transfiguration as a wolf. Destiny begins to break down in tears and Vincent begins to comfort her in the times of such tragedies. Dominic feels that he lost his mentor and calls Ariana to thank her for saving his life and tries to get on a narrow path of being her friend, which Ariana accepts. Season 11 Upon the gratificational and illuminated night of substantial limitation which has become horrendous and atroicous in order to determine the preliminaries of replicating confidential alignments of eradicating the supernatural purgatory and acquiring the cure before the original congregation is numerated from their impending adversaries as Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana are replicated within an imminent and preliminated accumulation as the original aggregation are matriculated from the fulminations of Selene, Leo, Dominic, Brian, Destiny, Kristina, Gordon, Helena, Kate, Sariah, Isabella, and the supplemental regiments of the Sovereign Coven and the Prominent Coven which consists of the jubilated companions of the original congregation whom are Alaric, Stefan, Diana, Alice, Armand, and Irina as each of them await the gregarious replication of their primary and horrendous adversaries whom have assembled an entire regiment consisted of deceased newborns and classificated hybrids whom were eradicated during terminal and specific interims. Ensured among cynical and deliberate transgressions; Silvanus appears within his formidable regiment of deceased newborn and hybrid armies, including his inner congregation which is consisted of Keiran, Artemis, and Brielle as Eric becomes gratificational towards six deceased adversaries whom he became anticipated to amend when the specific opportunity presented upon intricate measurements which admininisters Silvanus the numerated transaction to inform each of his desolated companions to seclude the primordial replication and eradicate the existence of the original congregation which confirms the supplemental limitation of the original congregation and their allies conforming towards the resolutional and horrendous manifestation of immortals as Eric becomes apprehended and surrounded from the appearances of Lorena, Reed, Aaron, Connor, Magnus, Edward and Victor which becomes primarily secluded which has Eric deprivated within laughter and rapidly ascends within the vindication of his former adversaries as he decapitates the frontal nuclues of Connor, Aaron, and Magnus which supplicates the extraction of being retributed with ease as illuminated from Silvanus, as it justificates Eric with the analogies of being secluded with Lorena, Reed, and Victor. Orchestrated among the deliberated transactions of eradicating newborns, Kristina and Brian are terminating intricate formalities of their stimuilated adversaries which appears to be matriculated until Kristina is conducted from two classificated hybrids but horrendously witnesses as Brian is reprimanded within a converging numeration with Keiran whom excels predominantly and incapacitates the internal spinal cord of Brian as he collapses with tremendous supplements which jubilates Kristina towards eradicating her current analogies and reprimanding towards the benedictional side of Brian whom informs her of his gregarious adoration for her until he internal liveliness dissipates which leaves Kristina in reprimanded tears. Acknowledging the fate of their terminal vindications, Vincent fulminated a vocational abstruction among the interior prelimination which converges as the original congregation and their allies begin to liberate their adversaries towards their immediate fate. Accomodating Camille from a liberating distance where she could internally hear his predominative seclusion as he eradicates deceased immortal with supernatural apperations, Scott becomes diverged from a deceased newborn whom rapidly mutilates among his standard position which Camillle repimands and as he accumulates her vision towards his destination, she witnesses Scott being decapitated vigorously as she fulminates towards his deprivated transaction and swiftly eradicates the newborn with liberating ease as she becomes reclined towards the erroneous seclusion of informing Scott of her misconceptions as he accumulates towards her internal aura that she must preserve the distinction of her immediate siblings and that his adoration for her will be indefinite as his death becomes absolute, reprimanding Camille to return towards the prelimination. Constrained within the appendages of a newborn whom is capitulated along the barricades of the converging seclusion, Trinity becomes numerated with supplmental transactions as she tried to accumulate from her adversaries matriculation which Blake terminates and envisions as he eradicates a classificated hybrid but as he tries to vindicate her benevolent miscalculation, Trinity and the newborn collapse within the consumption of the barricades as each of them decreases towards their demise as Blake encounters Trinity's conclusive terms which indicated her internal adoration based on him as Blake ramificates with despair. Conducted among the subliminal accumulations of his former adversaries, Eric manages to eradicate Reed and Victor based on his prportionate ramifications but becomes succumbed towards the mental simplicities of Lorena whom becomes retributed with jubilation as her everlasting desire but it becomes terminated among within erroneous vindications as André rapidly ascends and eradicates the Lorena from removing her internal apparatus which intrigues Eric from becoming secluded the accusational limitation. Conformed towards the distinction of elaborating amognst the proportionate ramification of accumulating transitional limitations; Dominic and Destiny become predominated upon retributional condensations as each of them are reprimanded from their former adversaries Nick and Ryan which becomes limited as their deceased comrade Marcus jubilates within their consolidational limitation and incapacitates the internal nuclues of Ryan, secluding Dominic and Destiny's formal attention which vindicates Nick towards an oppositional limitation which numerates Dominic towards the decapitation of Nick's illiberal vexation as Dominic and Destiny become enumerated within the apprenhension of their fulminating mentor, Marcus. Engaged within a desolated contrivance among two consistent newborns whom are becoming thrived with formdidable accusations; Selene and Leo begin to liberate their retributional advances as Leo becomes severly apphended from a newborn amongst his perrenials seclusions and is decapitated with ease as Selene become witnessed towards such vigorous illuminations and rapidly eradicates each of the matriculational limitations in order to deprivate the eradication of her deceased mate as Selene becomes irrigational in despair but eliminates her despair in order to assist her complicates allies within their deprivations. Integrated amongst the subliminal termination of complicated matriculations that has become gregarious within benevolent matriculations, Isabella is vindicated from the apparition of Marissa whom is consolidated with subliminal apparition which secludes her towards the fulmination of secluding Isabella towards the terminative retribution until Isabella physically manipulates her seclusive advantages and severely removes the internal appendex of Marissa's conjunction as she numerates within her primordial demise. Beginning to ordain the erroneous complication of raising the veil of the Other Side towards the specific deceased supernatural entities whom are causing horrendous measurements for her initial companions, Ayana begins to liberate the internal ramifications of expression as she causes the former deceased adversaries of the original congregation to become desolated within the preliminated numerations within the supernatural purgatory as Ayana veiws the jubilation from Marie and Jamia; knowing her deprivated task to be temporarily complete. Upon the mutilated perennials, the original congregation and Silvanus and his companions begin to witness the deceased entities beginning to dissipate from their dormant accumulation of liberative progression as Eric begins to realize that Ayana has began to accumulate the formidable ascension towards the Other Side, which reprimands the original congregation against Silvanus and his companions whom also acquire the cure for immortality which Eric begins to jusitificate of obtaining the cure from Silvanus appendages as Eric informs his companions of the Prominent and Sovereign Coven to abdicate from their current matriculation as he supplement their prestigous liberation, which secludes the conclusional apparition as the original congregation rapidly exceeds towards the perennials of their adversaries. Preserved within the illuminated interims that is awaited with the preliminated osculations of annihilating the opposing congregations of assailants in order to conclude the infuriated discretion whom has been known to correlate their supernatural environment, The Old Ones are consisted with their formidable anatomies of Eric, Michael, Ariana, and Camille whom have been declared to initiate eqaulized measures that is based on the assumption of their adversaries congregations becoming consisted with the compatible conglomeration in which Eric recommends to each of his siblings that the reason for their introverted perceptions was based on him reading the entire consciousness of Silvanus mind that was implimented with unfortunate reasons of eradicating their compassionated companions if each of them were consisted among the altercation as he concluded with observation of never intoxicating his wife along in the discretional ascendancies as Michael, Ariana, and Camille apprehend the proclamation that he is announcing among the essence of upcoming tribulations. As he impressively detects the ascendacy towards the congregations of assaliants whom are dispensed with the adjusted comprehension of fornicated preliminaries, Silvanus implicates that he has been assurred that he was surreptitiously comprehending each fragment within this consciousness due to the fact that his primary adversary is known for the telepathic arrangement that is qualified to impersonate the consciousness of an individual who would be positioned within hundreds of miles that is distant with constructional interferences. Impressed upon the gratification of his inclinated qualifications, Eric begins to implicate that he has been ascertain to fulminate the peculiar contribution he was administered when his species was originated within the previous millenniums whom has assured him to annihilate each destructible celestial whom has been obligated to commence a confrontation between his ascendancies and his own tendencies. Fortified towards his inclinated reaction, Silvanus declares to Keiran, Brielle, and Artemis to retaliate within detrimental supplications as the original congregations of immortals awaits impassively until their contingencies has ascended within obstructional tribulations as Michael is designated towards the appendages of Keiran whom is considered obtaining his cervix with expidential gratification until Michael rapidly advances among his reversive surrounding intensively incapitates his cervical spine as Keiran collapses with the tendencies of internal destruction. Amended within a dramatic epilogue, Camille is apprehended within the orchestrated fulmination of Artemis whom has been commencing in authoritative compromises in which is considered elliptical until she escalates within the ventilation for a desolated occasion whom concluded when Camille decapitates her entire apex that is considered to be a vangaurd. Illuminate with compressional influences, Ariana is contracted in an atrocious engagement with Brielle whom has been advertising numerous of armaments in order to penetrate the internal anatomy of her affections that is conducted with congressional attributes when Brielle apprehends her gratification and constrains the cervix of Ariana who is unable to compress agony based on her adversary's propensity attainment, which leads Ariana in the process of extracting her internal core as Brielle descends with eradication. Envisioning the oliberation of each companion, Silvanus vivaciously ascends in the area of Eric whom is positioned cautiously awating for his chance to relatiate without sorrow and remorse, which Silvanus decides to interact with passionate exemption of capitulation that is descibed to be liberated as Eric views his malevolent acquisition and impetuously ascends to his charismatic standpoint that concludes in confiscating the nucleus of the primary immortal whom was govern to become a horrendous assumption as Eric also obtains the cure from his jubilated appendages. Gratified towards the annihilation of their conclusive congregation of adversaries within the atmosphere of indestructible immortals; Eric, Michael, Ariana, and Camille reconciliate in a distribution of pacification and compassion as each of them reflect on their obligated retention of supplicated observations in which concludes as the original congregation of immortals ambulates towards their residential compartment within an illuminated interim of revulted execration. As intermediate regulations have assured the predominative ascension which has become contained among desolated contrivances; Ayana and Marie begin to consolidate among formulative transactions before she raises the veil towards the other side as Ayana begin to implicate that nefarious matriculations are becoming consolidated in order to suppliment deprivational liberations whom are able to vindicate the assumptions of maintaining fulminated terminations that has become exceedingly retibuted within complicated mutilations. Acknowledging her formal apprehension, Marie begins to explicate that fulminating her intensive mutilation that has become supplicating traditional manifestions of liberating and gregarious numerations in order to seclude the prominent existences due to her current companions whom are liberating their preliminaries which has become predominative amongst supplimental orchestrations. Gratified towards the distinction of enumerating jubilated and horrendous complications which has become terminated under the previous distinctions of adoration and recommended orchestrations; Eric and Trinity begin to converse about matriculational vindications in order to preliminate their continuance since their primordial mother has become consolidated from their lives as Trinity begins to implicate that nefarious and horrendous osculations have assured the prevailing benedictions in order to determine the neglecting inferences whom could liberate the sophisticational liberation of diabolical and benedictiona transgressions among formidable exigencies. Elusive towards her matriculation, Eric begins to explicate that horrendous and orchestrated manifestations has been vindicated upon the desolated transgressios which has been terminated since the atrocious and deprivated accumulation will begin to insinuate traditional liabilities within the diabolical and horrendous dominion of supernatural entities as Eric and Trinity matriculate towards each other and jubilate as Trinity is conveyed from André, Vincent, Michael, Ariana, and Camille in order to supplicate their everlasting condolences. As time faciliates in order to farewell their loved ones; Kristina becomes reunited with Brian whom are benevolent towards the distinction of beginning their accumulated seclusions, Selene begins to grieve in despair as the manifestation of Leo becomes consolidated within her appearance in order to inform her of beginning a secluded existence which will become gratified with external adoration and pacification. Unable to preliminate the distinction of Scott because of his fulmination of not being considered a supernatural, Camille becomes numerated from his desolated manifestation and ensures her that his immediate eradication was not considered her internal ramification as she begins to seclude that his liberative qualification is primarily her distinguished toleration as she gratificates. Illuminated within sophisticational assumptions, Blake becomes recommended towards the gratification of Trinity and pledges for her internal redemption as Trinity informs him of her eradication not becoming considered his internal demise but acknowledges his everlasting adoration for her within her primordial and supernatural existence as each of them vindicate towards clinical accumulations. Aware that he currently obtains the vindicational formula which is considered the cure for immortality, Eric begins to osculate upon the limited termination of the substantial recommendation until Blake appears towards his vexation and informs him that he is obliged to consume the vial in order to replicate his former existence as he eventually predominates the afterlife within the Other Side in order to be reunited with Trinity; which replicates Eric with unconditional liabilities as he administers the cure to Blake and in conclusion, depriving his formidable immortality in order to distinguish his former state of condition as a mortal lycanthrope. Constrained upon the illegitimate coordination whom has become derived from the beneficial orchestration which has been considered obligated under new reformations and terminal vexations in order to accumulate deprivated analogies while the veil is still vindicated among perculiar interims; Dominic and Destiny are reunited with their former lycanthrope companion Marcus which becomes intriguing among substantial recommendations as Dominic begins to implicate that nefarious proportions are considered osculated among several and numerous of terminal vindications in order to cultivate extraordinary seclusions amonng accumulating and irrigational contrivances upon the deprived limitations that all werewolves were required to endure from the irregular appendages of their former adversaries whom they currently consider companions with no tendencies or internal emotion of fabrications as the supplemental retribution has become nelgected amongst an entire accumulation that could begin to terminate vexational and legitimate orchestrations as the gregarious and horrendous manifestations has rendered primary justifications amongst erroneous formalities that could begin to ensure the prominent deprivation of acquiring adoration and everlasting jubilation within the specific residential domicile of supernatural entities as he begins to conclude that atrocious preliminaries have assured the proclaimed attributes that numerous of condensations can limitate upon the terminal and diabolical stimulations. Reclined upon his supplementation, Marcus begins to explicate that erroneous and orchestrational numeralities has become ordained towards the limited and fulminated accumulation that could begin to retribute malevolent and gregarious manifestations throughout the horrendous and atrocious illuminations whom could begin to limitate the condensational and horrendous vexations as the pinnacle of formidable exigencies have terminated an entire congregation of various immortals whom began to seek out malevolent aodration from the internal acknowledgement of other primordial contrivances whom would begin to assume the prestigious contrivances of existing and diabolical numeralities as he begins to conclude that limited and atrocious complications have become eradicated amongst the centuries in order to detail the kind of fulminated qualifications that are obligated and required to jubilate transitional numeralities have benedictional limitations whom could ensure the prevailing and legitimate preliminaries as the sophisticational and legitimate vexations have become terminated from devious mutilations. Observing their sufficient premises, Destiny begins to implicate that complicated and numerical liabilities have detained preliminated and orchestrational vindications have become required to acquire and eliminate traditional manifestations in order to numerate legiitmate and gregarious misconceptions whom could become vindicated towards the distinction and irrelevant predilections that has become ordained among the original congregation in order to complicate gregarious formalities under the preliminated deprivation of terminal ramifications as the supplemental and diabolical conceptions have assured prominent accumulations whom could neglect the legitimate vindications in order to complicate the ordained existences of beloved supernatural entities whom not only eradicated deceased spirits from the veil but fulminated and represented endeavors that has become required to nuetralize which would conclude the lives of numerous mutilations as she begins to conclude that imminent and liberal preliminaries have contained illuminated acquistions upon the terminal misconceptions of terminal benedictions. Deprived of horrendous and accumulating observations which has become ordained amongst the traditional existences of feeling adoration within one's mental retribution for obtaining the pinnacle of happiness has been assured vexated complications; Kristina is apprehended from the illuminated spirit of Brian which becomes intriguing as Kristina begins to implicate that conditional ramifications are becoming intoxicated amongst the diabolical contrivances whom has limited the oppositional matriculations of sophisticated analogies whom could become numerated towards the distinction that has been obliged towards horrendous and aggregational jubilations in order to supplement conditonal vindications throughout the abundance of consistent adoration and malignant osculations whom are ordained to numerate conditional orchestrations that would insinuate liveliness and irrigational misconceptions which could become horrendous during preliminated moments of adorated pacification in order to become negligent towards oppositional individuals whom became willing to apprehend and accommodate numerous of irrelevant compositions that has stimulated formidable beliefs and internal ramifications which has assured the jubilations of secluded deprivations as she begins to conclude that irrigational matriculations have assured the prominence that osculating his physical manifestations would become her terminal endeavors which will supplement diabolical munitions. Assured of gregarious formalities, Brian begins to dissipate the external tears from her face and begins to implicate that conditional municipals have vindicated an entire benevolence of liberal and traditional preliminaries whom are becoming consolidated amongst the gregarious orchesrations that their deceased adversaries have witnessed in order to retribute conditional and osculated transgressions throughout the abundance of adoration and supplemental conditions whom could assure the clinical observations that formidable complications would consistently become arisen within a primordial individual's existence but to acknowledge horrendous and atrocious measurements would assure combinations of sophisticated transgressions within absolute jubilations which has occurred simplistical and magnificent orchestrations that have been obligated towards liberal and cautionary justifications as he begins to conclude that irrigational complications have neglected the deprivated orchestrations once numerations of gregarious sophistications can become matriculated since the liberal and horrendous ramifications have become gregarious towards illuminated justifications. Apprehended from the magnificent and jubilated osculations of his wife; Eric and Isabella begin to consolidate within their numerical and traditional limitations as Isabella begins to implicate that impending resolutions have assured that their upcoming existences will no longer fulminate the distinctions of compacitated analogies. Depicted with horrendous and malevolent orchestrations, Eric begins to inform her that gregarious and jubilated transactions have decided their benedictional accumulation which has become gratified under the prevailing seclusion that will determine their everlasting happiness and pacification among subordinate orchestrations as Eric administers a salutation towards Isabella, which concludes among the internal denouement of the illuminated and vague perennials. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human; however, not to the same extent as vampires. Even untriggered werewolves possess more strength than they appear in general, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. Although, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire while in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. When they are in their wolf form during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of regular vampires; making them more powerful than vampires. In lycanthrope form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any regular vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also defeat older vampires in small groups. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day due to the moon's presence; and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, others have not. However, in wolf form under the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires or any chosen prey as their speed rivals are thus vampires. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste and hearing inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves are able to detect the internal ramification of vampires which is a superior ability to obtain as one could be formidable. *'Telepathy:' Werewolves are able to hear each others thoughts while in wolf form and can while around others, especially vampires. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities; meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries. Even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a lycanthrope neck is broken, they remain dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Durability:' Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. A werewolf can take more trauma being harder to injure than a vampire. *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if a human or even a vampire is lying or not. *'Anger:' When a werewolf is furious, their anger increases all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Old One. While an Old One cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger; the vampire will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage and dementia before finally dying. *'Full Moon: '''Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves can show the color of their eyes when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against vampires. *'Shape Shifting: Werewolves can turn into a wolf under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'''Immortality: Since the obliberation of the original witch Lorena, her death resulted in releasing a mystical energy which presented itself in the immune system of all werewolves, which gave them ability of immortality. Until now, werewolves are irrefrangible and will live forever. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. If the skin of werewolves are exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' If the heart of werewolves are removed and extracted, it will cause instant death. Personality Marcus is considered quiet and shyer than others of his species. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He is more caring and loving when he becomes a companion of Dominic and Destiny. Marcus is obviously very loyal to his friends. Physical Description Marcus is described as being tall and muscular, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before activating his lycanthrope gene, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. Aaa.jpg marcus.jpg|Marcus in his wolf form. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Species Category:Wolf Packs Category:Supernatural